


fancy meeting you here

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Belts, Dominance, Feelings Realization, Jealousy, M/M, S&M, Sex Club, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Harvey finds Mike enjoying the company of a dom at a club. Harvey, for some reason, isenraged.





	

Harvey pulled Mike by the arm over to the side of the room and hissed, "What the hell are you doing here, Mike - and with him?"

"Well, I think it's obvious what I'm doing here," Mike said, "And obviously if you're here, I'm not doing anything you don't do, so why don't you stop being a raging hypocrite and back the hell off!" Yeah, your boss catching you getting a belt whipping at a club from a professional dom is pretty damn awkward - okay, mortifying - but if Harvey were going to attack him for it, Mike was sure as hell going to attack back and then some (he tried not to think about the fact that it was Harvey who had taught him that, that every thing he would ever use in a fight with Harvey would probably be something Harvey had taught him).

Harvey gritted his teeth, clearly enraged still, and said, "But if you wanted that from someone, why didn't you--"

Harvey trailed off, and Mike stared at him, the realization hitting him; Harvey wanted Mike. Not only that, he wanted to do this, be this, for Mike. 

And Mike wanted it too. He tried to hide it, the desire, the desperation at the thought of it, but Mike could see by the shift in Harvey's eyes that Harvey had already caught it, that Harvey already figured out in a blink of an eye that Mike wanted Harvey to own him.

They looked at each other for a long minute, accepting that they both knew. 

Mike swallowed. "What now?"

Harvey paused, let his hand slide over Mike's hip, gripping it firmly. "I don't know, Mike. But whatever it is, it's not going to be some bullshit one night thing in a club."

Mike smiled. "Well, that's a good starting point for our negotiations."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "I taught you too damn well."

Mike leaned in, hooked a finger around Harvey's belt. "There might be some lessons that need reinforcing," he said casually, face full of faux innocence.

Harvey grinned his predatory grin, and Mike's breath hitched.

**Author's Note:**

> For cookielaura for the prompt:  
> Harvey/Mike, realising they want each other


End file.
